Extreme Thoughts
by PrincessxThexRipper
Summary: "It's like a sunshower; the rain is still falling, but you can feel the sun's warmth." RyoheiXTakeshi- 3380 Yaoi/Shonen Ai Rated M for a lemon at the end.


Takeshi Yamamoto was leaving the sports shed, just after baseball practice. "Maa, maa, long day." He sighed, his usual carefree grin in place, as per usual. He began walking towards the front yard of the school when he saw his Senpai, Ryohei Sasagawa.

Ryohei had just finished his extreme afternoon training and hand sat himself I the school's yard, stretching his muscles. He had an extreme cramp once and didn't want to repeat _that_ mistake again. He chuckles and lays back, completely oblivious to his classmates who were leaving as late as he.

"Yo! Sasagawa-san!" Takeshi grinned, running to the sun and dropping beside him.

The sun looked up and waved, grinning wildly, "Yamamoto! It's extremely good to see you! How was practice?" He was still panting from his extreme workout of 15 laps around Namimori, but his voice managed to maintain its volume, reaching that of a fog horn.

"Haha, practice went well, how was training and boxing?" The baseball star layed back and put his hands behind his head.

"Urgh..." the extreme boxer stretched out one last time, flopping down beside the baseball idol, arms extended. His voice dropped to a relatively normal volume as he relaxed. "Training went extremely well... Practice..." he held up a loose hand, flipping it back and forth, " Tch, they'll get better." He closed his eyes, enjoying the sun on his face. "The newest recruits are... well..." his voice dropped to almost a whisper, as if afraid he'll offend his extreme gods, "They're not very extreme at all." The boxer sighed.

The raven haired boy chuckled, "If anyone can make non-extreme people extreme, it's you."

The older boy grunted a bit, shaking his head. "I don't know, Yamamoto... this latest group," He huffed, plopping his hands behind his head and peering over at the black-haired boy "It's not like we have a couple seasons anymore to build them up... got to start looking forward to other things, I guess."

Yamamoto sat up and smiled at him. "Ryohei, if anyone can, you can."

Ryohei blinked, watching him, then smiled and nodded. "Maybe you're right!" the silveret looked Yamamoto over and rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. "What about you, hmm? What are you planning when school extremely ends?"

Takeshi grinned happily back, "Well, we've got guardian duties, you know."

"Sawada did say he wanted us to do things for ourselves too, though." Take's Senpai reached out and punched his shoulder, chuckling a bit "So... what are you going to do for yourself?" He may have been laughing, but his eyes were quite determined, curious about the younger guardian.

Yamamoto laughed and brushed the hit off, "Aha… Well, I guess I'll take over the old man's sushi shop, give him a break." He made one of the motions he was well known for, he rubbed the back of his neck, while tilting his head to the side a little.

"That's an extremely good plan! You and Yamamoto-san have the best sushi!" The boxer's stomach growled and he blinked, looking down at the offending muscle before laughing again. "My stomach extremely agrees!" he said, pumping his fistin the air.

Take gave his usual care-free laugh. "You wanna come over? We can get some sushi, then hang out."

"EXTREME IDEA!" The shorter boy laughs and jumps up, grabbing Yamamoto's hand to pull him up as well. "Let's go!"

"Haha yeah!" Takeshi grinned joyfully, then started walking with Ryohei to the street.

The sun guardian slung an arm over the baseball idol's shoulders and grinned. "How'd you get away from Sawada ad Tako-head? Don't they usually wait for you?"

"I told them to go ahead today" he glanced at the sun guardian's arm and unnoticeably blushed a bit. "Haha, Gokudera-kun is tutoring Tsuna,"

"Che, I extremely don't get how Sawada understands Squidhead; he starts talking and my brain turns to mush." Ryohei laughed and dropped his arm to shove his hands in his pockets. "Then he says something extremely annoying about my brain being mush to begin with."

"I know what you mean." The taller boy chuckled, "He's really smart, huh?"

"Pft." The boxer waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "So are you, just in an extremely different way. Brains are all Tako-head has going for him."

"Eh? Not really, I have baseball, I guess…" The baseball nut went into deep thought for a moment.

The boxer again thumped his fist into his kouhai's shoulder. "You're extremely good at making people feel better! You even get Squidhead to calm down, sometimes. Sawada often smiles when you're around, and even Hibari doesn't bite you to death too often."

Takeshi's ever-present grin faltered as he looked down at his bruised and scratched up hand, "That's rain's job, isn't it? To calm everyone and wash away their worries?"

The older guardian draped an arm around the rain's shoulder's again, "I gues, but you were doing that before we started hanging out with Sawada." The boy tilted his head, looking closely at his friend. "You don't sound happy about that, Takeshi…" Take's eyes widened at the use of his first name. Ryohei was extremely worried, and confused.

The rain shook his head as if to rid himself of the thoughts. "Ha.. Was I? Sure, Hibari-san didn't bother me... but Vongola changed me.. I can't just be the happy little baseball kid anymore. I have to help everyone, be the rain to cleanse and calm."

Sasagawa stopped him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him so they were facing. His eyes narrowed slightly, probably with the struggle of having an original thought. "But... who helps you? I mean... who do you extremely go to when you're sad or mad or whatever?" The sun refused to let go of his kouhai's shoulder, he wouldn't let him shrug it off.

"M... Me? Ah... no one I guess... I don't need someone to help me... As long as everyone else is okay." The raven haired boy's smile fell into place.

Ryohei actually growled, looking irritated. "That's an extremely stupid thing to say... everyone needs to lean on someone. You can't be extremely strong all the time..." He looked away, his eyes distant as he stared down the street for a moment.

Takeshi noticed his expression, surveying it, "Who to lean on then? Tsuna has enough pressure with the whole family… Gokudera doesn't take feelings well at all... Hibari wouldn't speak to me unless he was biting me to death… Mukuro… well… isn't _completely _on our side… Lambo is just a kid… and you… well, you don't wanna hear my problems."

The boxer folded his arms over his chest, looking a bit offended. "Who says I don't? I'm your extreme friend, and I would never _not_ listen to you! Besides, it's a senpai's job to extremely look after his kouhai! So…" his voice lowered to nearly a whisper, he was serious, "…you can always bring your stuff to me."

The seventeen-year-old's eyes widened, "Ryohei... I... don't wanna burden you. You don't have to look after me…" he placed a battered hand on the boxer's arm.

Ryohei looked at the hand on his arm and shook his head. "Of course I don't _have_ to. I extremely _want_ to. You can't do it on your worn… that was an extreme lesson." The silveret looked to his friend and smiled. "You extremely promised me sushi! No backing out now!"

"Maa, maa. I'm not backing out" the rain guardian chuckled happily.

He, again, draped an arm around the kouhai's shoulders, pulling him into a walk, trying to ease the odd tension in his own shoulders. "Well then c'mon. Serious talks always go better with some extremely good food." He laughed heartily.

"Haha alright then, let's get walking. Take-sushi isn't too far." Was Yamamoto's reply.

Ryohei glanced at the rain repeatedly as they walked, worried about their talk. He knew that Sawada relied heavily on him, but he hadn't realized no one else was stepping up there for his support. He opened his mouth to speak a few times, but closed it again when Takesushi came into view

Takeshi smiled and pulled him inside, calling out. "Yo! Old man! Taidama!"

"Forgive the intrusion, Yamamoto-san!" Ryohei called out, announcing his presence as well, following Yamamoto in with a huge grin on his face. "It's extreme sushi time!"

The black haired boy just laughed. "Doesn't look like Pops is home, guess I'll make you something."

"That's extremely good practice for the future! I'll help!"

Takeshi was a bit hesitant, but wanted to work with Ryohei really badly. "Alright! Do you know how to make sushi, Ryohei-san?"

"Of course... not." He eyed the sushi counter with something akin to fear, then shook his head. "I'll extremely set the table then!" he did his signature fist pump.

"Any specific kind you'd like?" Take asked, walking behind the counter.

Ryohei set the table quickly and replied excitedly, "Mmm, eel and fatty tuna sushi is extreme!"

"You want me to show you how to make it?" the baseball star was hoping he'd say yes so he would get to be close with him.

"EXTREME COOKING LESSON!" He ran over and behind the counter, actually mindful of the sharp tools. He stood back a bit, waiting for Takeshi's instruction.

The raven haired boy was excited when he saw his Senpai run behind the counter, he got out the fish and rice. "Haha, ready?" he finally took out two very sharp knives.

The boxer stepped up and nodded, ready to take on anything. "Extremely ready!"

Takeshi took the piece of fish and cut it into tiny pieces. "Did you get all of that?"

Ryohei grabbed his knife, and his piece of fish. He promptly began mutilating the fish, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

Takeshi's eyes were glued to the little pink muscle that poked from his lip, moving a bit when he struggled. He hadn't even thought about the fish until the boxer was done, then, he began laughing hysterically. "G-good job, Senpai!"

"What are you extremely laughing about?!" he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, once again attracting his kouhai's attention to it.

Yamamoto just continued to laugh, pointing to the mangled pile of fish. "Let me show you a little slower." He got another piece of fish out.

The sun guardian grunted, "Extreme failure." He leaned over the rain's shoulder, watching avidly.

"No, no, come here." He stepped aside and pushed Ryohei towards the counter, standing slightly behind him, and slightly to his side. He smiled and reaches around his senpai, grabbing his hand, which pulled them closer.

Ryohei looked confused, but moved over a bit to accommodate his teacher. "This is an extreme amount of work."

"No, not really." Take began slicing the pieces using his hands now, much slower than before. "See, like this."

The boxer was definitely watching the baseball star's hand more than what he was doing. "Extreme... You do this all the time?"

"Yes, I do." The raven haired boy smiled and nodded, looking over to his friend's face and finally noticing the proximity. He blushes bright pink and looks back to the sushi.

"I don't think I'm cut out for delicate work..." he bit his lip, trying to swallow the slightly green look on his face. It was one thing to box, that was honorable, man to man combat. But cutting into flesh was, "E...extreme…"

**Hi there! Well I really wanted to write a 3380, so me and my friend, , turned our RP into one! This isn't the end, there's more! **

**PrincessxThexRipper**


End file.
